Go: The Real Story
by scorpiaux
Summary: This is the true story of the Titans' bumpy steps to a new life together, the relationships made, the secrets shared, and the comfort that they gained from each others' hearts.
1. Chapter 1

**Go: The Real Story**

**Full Summary:** Find out what really happened the day the Titans met, the day they built the tower, and the day they became good friends. This is the story of their bumpy steps to a new life together, the relationships made, the secrets shared, and the comfort that they gained from each others' hearts.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans, never will, never have. This is just what I thought might have happened, going against that lame excuse for an episode.**

**Chapter 1: New Starts**

Raven looked over her shoulder at the world she had just entered. It would be different living away from the convents of Azarath, but she figured she could handle it. After all, according to what she knew so far, her history was not one that belonged with the pureness of the people in Azarath. Accoring to history, she belonged in hell.

Shaking the thought from her worried mind, she made her way along the crowded streets of Jump City. I have to find a place to live, she thought simply, _I have to get a job and fend for myself..._

It would be difficult, but somehow she had to find a way to blend in. Some way to look like all of the other humans walking around and giving her slight glances. She needed regular clothes. This blue robe and black leotard wasn't exaclty Earth material.

She went into a near by store, pulling her hood off to get a better view of what was available. All she saw was pink and white. Raven cringed.

"Hello there! Can I assist you in any way?" Raven turned to the high pitched voice to find a sales person a bit older than she was, with long blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. The sales person smiled again. "Are you looking for something specific?"

"Just...searching..." Raven said hoarsly. She hadn't yet used her voice on Earth. It felt heavy.

"Well, if you need anything, _anything_ at all, you give me a scream, and I'll be glad to help." Raven saw the her eyeing her leotard. "I mean _anything_..."

Insulted, Raven raised her left brow and walked out of the store. Obviously people on Earth weren't as modest as monks. She couldn't let this get in the way. She needed to blend in, no matter what it would take.

---xXx---xXx---xXx---

_Alone..._

It was a harsh truth to consider, but it was the truth. Nothing would be able to change the fact that he was no longer part of the Doom Patrol. Nothing. And now, to make matters worse, he was alone. No one to tell jokes to, no one to talk to, no one to love.

_It was meant to be this way..._

He felt like dying. Then he thought harder. If he did die, who would miss him in this life? Who would welcome him in the next?

Tears fought the inside of his eyes, but he held them back. Angirly he pulled off his mask and threw it on the ground, stomping on it with both feet. The only witnesses were the trees surrounding him. What difference would it make if someone did see him? He may have been alone, but he now had freedom. No more teams, no more teamwork. No more sharing, no more caring. Alone.

Smiling that there was at least _something_ good about his condition, he wondered into the city. He still had some pocket money left over. He couldn't remember where it was from, but it was money. Pulling a wad of cash from his pocket, he began counting.

53 dollars and 67 cents.

He made a face, positive that he had more at one point. It didn't matter. This was money, and he was sure to spend it the best way possible.

---xXx---xXx---xXx---

Victor Stone looked across the crowded room at the pale girl drinking tea. Something was strange about her, something different but freash. He sighed. _What chance does a Cyborg have trying to make friends? _

As the question remained in his head, he noticed that she, too, had a hood on. Maybe she was protecting something, maybe she was different too. His hopes drifted further into his chest when he saw her pull the hood off. Her face seemed smoother than opal and her eyes were tight and frightened. Her hair was an odd color, but he had seen worse. She was sitting alone in the Poetry gathering, as was Victor. He could tell she wasn't listening to the meaningful words the next poet was reciting. _Something must be bothering her,_ he thought quickly, _something big._

To shatter his thoughts, a large explosion sounded from the main entrance, and quickly people began to scatter.

---------------------------------------------------------

**A few points about the above:**

**1. This is not a Cy/Rae fic. Trust me, I hate that pairing.**

**2. Star and Robin appear in the next chapter.**

**3. Don't forget to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Go: The Real Story**

**Full Summary:** Find out what really happened the day the Titans met, the day they built the tower, and the day they became good friends. This is the story of their bumpy steps to a new life together, the relationships made, the secrets shared, and the comfort that they gained from each others' hearts.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans, never will, never have. This is just what I thought might have happened, going against that lame excuse for an episode.**

**Chapter 2: Garfield**

Raven felt her body tense. Of course something like this would happen. It was her and her bad luck again, the fact that she was part demon was beginning to bother her, again. The pain of leaving Azarath was beginning to show, the hurt of being left alone for all of these years was beginning to surface.

Now, though, she didn't have time to think about excuses. Innocent people were getting hurt, and she had to save them.

_It's only right..._

What was she saying? Innocent people? Had she forgotten the reason why she left Azarath already?

_Part devil..._

No.

_Why help them? What have they done to help you?_

I'm the only one here who can.

Shaken by her inner anger, she decided she would flee. She was already an outcast. Why make things worse with her powers? She pushed herself to the exit, not turning around once to see what had made the explosion.

---xXx---xXx---xXx---

He turned briskly. There was a loud _boom_ coming from the city, the second strange thing that had happened all day. _Must be a bank robbery,_ he thought. His eyes were clouded with thought of the reasons for explosion. The first city explosion, he could not find. He had always hoped that he had some sort of tracking device, but the only weapons were in his belt, and they only helped in battle.

Squinting at his torn hooded sweatshirt, Robin pulled off what looked like a thorn. He had spent the day searching through the shoreline and the docks, looking for what might have caused that first explosion. But he had found nothing, and after his search took him into a deep hate of the city, he had stopped looking. Angrily, he swept his hands over his hoodie and jeans, knocking off the thorns, sand, and leaves, and walked toward the explosion. This time, guided by smoke.

---xXx---xXx---xXx---

"Hey, you! Wait up!" Raven stopped dead in her tracks, feeling a cold rush of embarrassment fringe down her legs and back up her spine. She continued to walk, thinking maybe--

"Hey! I said to wait! Hold on, would ya?" This time, more annoyed than afraid, Raven turned around sharply and faced a small, green boy.

_Green?_

Yes, he was green. Green and unbearingly short, wide-eyed, and skinny, high cheek bones and a fragile frame. He reminded Raven of a blade of grass, only less handsome.

"Finally! Man, you're fast. You know that, right? You should be in some sort of race or something. Whew! I've never seen any one walk like that. Head down, almost running. You're good at that."

Awkward silence feel between the 2, and Raven noticed that her mind-reading abilities worked well on Earth. She scanned his mind, looking for why he had caught up to her, hoping that he wasn't planning to "ask her out." Her mother had warned her about the abundence of that on Earth. Going out, kissing, making love, having children, only to get married years afterward, or not married at all. The thoughts on Azarath were pure, as Azar had only taught young girls to keep their heads down and listen to what was being said.

"My name is Bea--"

_Beast Boy, _Raven thought to herself. What kind of name was that?

"I mean...my name is Garfield. I just saw you walking away from that explosion, and well...I needed to know if you saw anything weird, because no one knows what caused that place to blow like that, you know? Yeah, I used to be part of this top-squad. Maybe you've heard of them, the Doom Patrol. I was like, the leader almost. But I quit. I wasn't going anywhere working on a team, I was too good..." He played with his figernails casually, glancing only to see that Raven had no interest in what he was saying.

"I didn't see anything," she reported in truth.

"Oh...well, that's OK. I just like protecting cities, keeps a guy busy. It's worth it too, I mean, saving people and all that. I was gonna spend all my money buying some huge veggie pizza but I was like 'nah, I'll save this for something better'." Garfield pulled a rolled wad of money from his pocket and showed it to Raven. "Yeah, I think it'll be worth something if I save enough. I'm a bad saver..."

Noticing he was rambling, he quickly stopped and chuckled easily, stuffing the wad back in his pocket. "So...you never told me your name. Maybe we can be friends, you know? I've always wanted a girl--" He stopped himself and blushed madly, looking down at an angle and biting his lip. "I mean...a...friend that's a girl...or, a friend who's a girl..." Raven saw the lump in his throat move down and she shook her head at his thoughts, red and blurred from embarrassment.

"Raven," she said simply, and began to walk away.

Garfield quickly caught up to her. "Raven, huh? That's a nice name. You like birds? Because, well, a lot of people change their name to something they like."

"It's my birth name."

"Oh, well that's cool too. Garfield's my birth name. I don't really like it, it get's annoying sometimes..." He paused, but kept walking to keep up with Raven. "Yeah, Garfield's a crappy name. But Raven. Wow, Raven. It's...it's nice."

Suddenly the green boy disappeared, and Raven was happy that he had stopped following her. Her good mood was oddly interrupted by a green, squaking bird that flew infront of her and landed on the pavement. The bird began to change, to transform, into the green boy that she had just met.

He smiled broadly and cocked his head to one side. "See? Raven."

She had to admit, he was pretty funny.

---xXx---xXx---xXx---


	3. Chapter 3

**Go: The Real Story**

**Full Summary:** Find out what really happened the day the Titans met, the day they built the tower, and the day they became good friends. This is the story of their bumpy steps to a new life together, the relationships made, the secrets shared, and the comfort that they gained from each others' hearts.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans, never will, never have. This is just what I thought might have happened, going against that lame excuse for an episode.**

**Author's Note: I just wanted to drop by and give a HUGE thanks to everyone who reviewed! The more reviews I get, the faster I update. OK, on with the chapter.**

**Chapter 3: Boy Wonder and the Mechanical Man**

Robin inspected the walls, the 3 bloody bodies on the base of the concrete, without a bomb or villian in sight. These attacks seemed to have an invisible creator, someone cunning and ingenius. Who else could have already killed 4 people in one day with such powerful explosions?

Angrily, he bunched his fists and looked at the door way. Some one must have seen _something_. No matter how clever and devious this villian was, they could not be invisible. He watched the ambulence load the bodies on the truck, remembering why he had no emotion, no fear or hatred towads the evils of blood and gore.

His lower lip trembled and he felt his mouth utter: "Ma?"

Shivering, he hugged his shoulders close and walked out the door, eager to find a witness.

---xXx---xXx---xXx---

The pale girl had left Victor alone when the explosion in the cafe had went off. He didn't really expect anything else. He remembered his surgery, the rise and fall of popularity, and the mean actions of his former class mates. The pale girl had left, but she had not known him. Then again, no one had ever taken a chance to see beyond his metal exterior.

He focused his attention on a dark-haired boy in a red hooded sweat shirt and torn jeans, bending over a piece of broken glass. He was unusually short, Victor guessed, for his age. He had an odd air about him, of pride and responsibility, but also of anger and sorrow.

"Hey," he said now, turning to Victor. "Did you see anything odd lately?"

Victor knew he was talking about the blast, and he cursed himself for staying in the way of the flying pieces of metal and glass just because they would not effect him. The boy's eyes were forest green, his face was narrow and slightly thin, and his black hair tossed over his eyes and brows. "Nope, nothing."

"Are you sure?" he pressed.

"Yeah man, I'm positive." Annoyed, Victor looked down at an angle and sighed. "The only thing I saw was people leaving, alright?"

"Who did you see?" He demanded.

"Chill, man! I don't even know you! Who do you think you are, my boss?" Victor began walking away, but the boy touched his arm.

"I just want to protect the city, that's all," he said in a lighter tone. "You're the only person I've seen so far. You have to describe what you saw and when you saw it. Please. It's all I have." With a slight twitch of his eye from admiting defeat, he added, "And my name is Robin, for future reference."

Victor sighed and nodded. "Fine. What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

---xXx---xXx---xXx---

He was amusing at first, but now his constant jokes and attempts to make her smile were getting on her sensitive nerves. The same jokes rang over and over in her head, like a constantly ringing bell, _Knock Knock?_

They had stopped at a local pizza place, nothing special, just a local shack in danger of being evicted from the building. Garfield had insisted they go to get something to eat, since he was as hungry as hell and Raven hadn't had anything all day except tea.

She now regretted going. His purple and black leotard was drawing attention to their table, his obnoxious jokes were making her uncomfortable, and his proding of the Doom Patrol was making her angry. Why couldn't he be quiet?

"You're a good listener," he said now, beaming. "A lot of people I talk to don't really listen that well, or don't get my jokes. I think you get them, right? Maybe you're just shy of smiling, or laughing?"

"Garfield," she finally siad, "I have to go."

"But you haven't finished your fries!" Garfield protested, pointing at the full cup of fried patatoes. "And we just got here!"

Sighing, Raven put her face in her fists and watched Garfield talk some more. As he rambled on and on about the Doom Patrol experience, Raven noticed 2 new customers coming in and sitting down at a table near to them. Nodding to whatever Garfield was talking about, she narrowed her focus to the mind of the dark haired boy in the red hooded sweat shirt.

_Murder_

_Cafe_

_Victor Stone_

_Pale girl_

_Mother_

_Father_

_Red, Black_

_Alone_

_Protect_

His mind was jumbled in many areas. The faces of his parents were blurred and hard to focus on. Suddenly Raven wished her parents' faces were the same way.

Suddenly, returning to Garfield's green and skinny face, Raven realized that the description of the pale girl in this boy's mind looked somewhat like her. She bit her lip and turned to the boy again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Go: The Real Story**

**Full Summary:** Find out what really happened the day the Titans met, the day they built the tower, and the day they became good friends. This is the story of their bumpy steps to a new life together, the relationships made, the secrets shared, and the comfort that they gained from each others' hearts.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans, never will, never have. This is just what I thought might have happened, going against that lame excuse for an episode.**

**Author's Note: For those confused, Raven and Beast Boy have already met. They met after the first explosion at the cafe. Robin and Cyborg also met after the first explosion in the cafe, because Robin wanted to ask Cy a few questions. So far, Raven's read Robin's mind, and because Cyborg had already told Robin about the "pale girl" (Raven), she saw her image in Robin's mind. Starfire has not yet appeared, and you'll all see why later. Right now, BB, Raven, Cy, and Robin are at a pizza place. The pairings, so far, are undecided and will probably continue to either be neutral or slight throughout the story. **

**And, of course, extra-special thank you's to those who reviewed. I should have sent you all a reply, and if I didn't, write it some place in your review. /sighs dreamily/ I heart reviews...**

**Chapter 4: Lost Loves**

_I miss my home,_ she thought. Hollow and empty feelings stirred within her. She wanted to be back home, but how could she go back to those traitors? They had rejected her, pulled her from her throne and her home. The area that she once loved, she now hated. Everything she knew was gone, but she was still here. Still alive, still in one piece. She hated her life so far...the murders she had commited, the crimes against what she had once known...

She hadn't meant to kill those people. It was all a mistake to her, but when she tried to speak, no one heard her. When she tried to get help, no one could see.

It was that awful drink that her new master had forced down her throat. Apparently, she was invisible to the naked eye, and her rambling Tameranian words would not come from a dry and scratched throat. The liquid was known as _Argelie_, a horrid drink used on her planet to weaken enemies and harm criminals.

And right now, after running away from her new masters, she needed to be seen and heard. She needed someone to tell her they loved her again, someone to hold her and tell her things would be OK. No more war, no more peace, no more throne. Just someone to call her own. She had only thrown starbolts to get attention, not kill anyone. It was all a mistake.

Alone, she walked along narrow paths and winding buildings. They would come looking for her. She could feel them just around the next corner, just over the horizon, right next to her yet so far away. _When the come, I'll be ready._

Tired, she pushed her body into a brick wall, back first, and slumped down.

---xXx---xXx---xXx---

She had finally gotten rid of Garfield, and surprisingly, she regretted it. Her trip to Earth had needed more planning, as she had later found out. She had no where to sleep, no where to live.

She hugged her shoulders to block the cold night wind. Fear of getting lost or killed occupied her mind, only resulting in a faster heart beat and a quicker paces to her home in no-where.

Her arms trembled around her shoulders, her breaths became further and further apart. Where was everything that Azar had taught her? Why couldn't she remember any of it now?

"_Ah, my little Raven...so wild. Calm down, breathe." _

_"I don't want to! I want to play! I'm bored!" The pillows around 6-year-old Raven move up and down in a black ball of energy, one of them hitting Azar in the face._

_Azar lights a small candle by the window._

"_Now, are we calm?"_

_"No! I wanna play, Azar! Pleeeezzz?" More pillows move up and down, things around the room begin flying._

_Azar moves and pulls the blinds close, blocking the image of the children running up and down the white streets. The pillows drop to the floor. "They aren't like you, love. You're very different."_

_"Why? Why do I have to be so different?" Raven protested. "It isn't fair!" The candle blows out and the blinds push open. "It isn't fair!" She repeats. _

_Azar holds Raven close to her chest. "My dear Raven, it's your destiny. You cannot fight what others already know...you aren't like those children, you are better. You are my Raven. And one day, when you're old enough, your powers will do great good. See? See how we can change wild, crazy things into something so wonderful, like you?"_

_ At this, 6-year-old Raven smiles broadly and twirls Azar's white, long hair between her pale fingers. _

_"And I will always be with you to help you find your way," Azar continues. "Forever."_

_"Promise?"_

_"Of course I promise. Now, are we calm enough to meditate?"_

_"Mm hm!" Eagerly, the little girl nods and gets into her meditating position, peeking from her left eye at Azar. "Azar?"_

_"Yes, Raven?"_

_"I love you."_

_Azar smiles and embraces Raven with one of her familiar hugs."I love you too, dearest Raven. And I always will."_

Tears were falling freely from her eyes and her nose began to run. Why did the only person she could love have to die?

"Why did you leave me, Azar!" Raven shouted in the dark sky above the ally. Sharp gasps moved in and out of her uneasy throat as a small sheild of black energy swirled around her. She moved her trembling hand through her hair and looked up again. "Why!"

The stars held no answer, and her tears were making her chest hurt. She breathed deeply and looked at the walls of the ally. Calming down just a bit, the black energy disappeared. No one was here, no one would bother her. All she had to do was meditate until morning, and hopefully, no one would harm her or get near her. Still shivering, she got into her meditating position, dreaming of dying and joining Azar.

Until she remembered...she wouldn't join Azar after death.

---xXx---xXx---xXx---

_Raven's awesome,_ he thought happily. _Patient, a good listener._

Finally, he had found someone his age that he could talk to. At least, he would talk and she would listen. Now though, it was dark, and he needed a place to sleep. No longer part of the Doom Patrol, he needed shelter.

The sudden uncomfort of being followed pushed his shoulders. He turned around to find a tall, muscular, dark figure, wearing a hood and black jeans. Beast Boy's eyes grew hollow with fear as he watched the figure get closer and closer.

"Can I ask you something?" The stalker had no facial expression, no eyes or nose or lips. A gray hood covered his forehead and cast a shadow where his face should have been.

Shivering, Beast Boy spun around and began to run.

He paced faster and faster, hearing the stomping beats of the stalker's feet behind him, until a fast rush of something fell infront of him. All he could see were glowing green eyes.

He held his breath and watched with the stalkers get closer and closer.

---xXx---xXx---xXx---

Now calmed, Raven began to chant, _Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos. _

Nothing really seemed to take her mind off of Azar. She was in an ally, alone, without a home in the whole world, without Azar. All of the emotions she had hid from her mother and the rest of Azarath when Azar died were pouring all over the place infront of her.

_Calm down,_ she told herself. _Calm...calm..._

Suddenly, she heard rustling down in the ally, and quickly she sprang to her feet.

"Who's there?" Raven pressed her left ear to the brick wall behind her, thinking maybe the noises were just from the tenants of the building.

The other side of the wall was silent, and the rustling and crashing was getting louder.

Biting her lip in fright, she muttered, "Garfield...if this is one of your jokes, it isn't funny."

The noises grew louder and closer.

"Garfield?"

Raven walked a few steps forward, and her stalker appeared right infront of her. It wasn't Garfield.


	5. Chapter 5

**Go: The Real Story**

**Full Summary:** Find out what really happened the day the Titans met, the day they built the tower, and the day they became good friends. This is the story of their bumpy steps to a new life together, the relationships made, the secrets shared, and the comfort that they gained from each others' hearts.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans, never will, never have. This is just what I thought might have happened, going against that lame excuse for an episode. /shakes head at crappy episode/**

**Author's Note: OK, I know now that Titan fics won't be as popular as they used to, especially due to this embarrassing "season 5." I threw up when I saw "Things Change." I'm gonna go back to making Avatar fics incase any one reading this is interested, maybe a Danny Phantom fic too, not sure yet. OK, on with the chapter.**

**Chapter 5: Seeing Stars**

She was finally visible, or at least, she thought she was. The only thing she could make out in the dark ally was the moon's reflection on her Tameranian armor, slight reflection from the dented trash cans, and the bright, pale face of the girl standing infront of her.

Contrary to her belief, the girl did not flee upon seeing her. Instead, she furrowed her eye brows, placed a fist on her hip, shifted her weight to one side, and scowled, "What?"

Frightened from the shock of finally being seen, she muttered, "Ongoz fia tamerik?"

---xXx---xXx---xXx---

It was Tameranian, she knew it from the sound. Azar had once taken the liberty of teaching Raven everything she knew, and in the list of _everythings_, besides prayers and incantations, there was some Tameranian.

"_Their world is plagued with war," Azar told an eleven-year-old Raven, cringing at the sound of the word. "Horrible, horrible beasts they are, but so misunderstood. They fight with shooting, green fire, and fire only destroys. We are lucky to avoid such an awful place."_

"I don't want to hurt you," Raven cautioned as she back away, the memory of Azar's fear filling her mind. "Just to help...do you know any English?"

The alien girl said nothing, she merely stood and stared at Raven. Her armor, which was once probably extravagent and beautiful, seemed dented and burnt in some places. The crown that she wore, shaped into the letter "M", seemed darker and weaker. With wide eyes and a beating heart, this girl did not represent an ugly alien, but a frightened young girl looking for a home.

"Are you...lost?" Raven knew she would not get a response, but she had to keep a conversation going somehow. It wasn't words that was bringing them together, it was what Raven could see in her mind.

Right now, the girl's mind overflowed with unusual emotions, many of fear and anger, regret and depression, sorrow and lost loves. But after all of the rough, sad emotions blooming to the surface, Raven sensed there was something deeper, something getting larger and larger. After about 3 seconds of staring and scanning, Raven identified the new emotion as trust.

She may have been lost, but at least Raven knew the alien had trust in her. But what was she to do? They could not communicate, and what more, they did not know each other. Sighing, Raven crossed her arms over her chest and began thinking of a way to teach a new language.

---xXx---xXx---xXx---

"Chill kid, we ain't gonna hurt ya," Victor calmed. "We just wanna ask you a few questions, that's all. No reason to get all bug eyed on us..." The thin boy, wearing a black and purple leotard, was not soothed at all by Victor's words. He instead kept staring, ready to leap away any minute.

"What do you want to know?" He asked suddenly. Fear trembled his voice until he sounded like a broken violin. He regained his balence and stood straight, chin up and eyes slightly calm.

"Anything that you know about the explosions, we want to know it too," Robin answered. Furrowing his brows, he asked, "Aren't you a little too young to be out here by yourself?"

Victor tossed Robin an unwelcome glare, and Robin threw it right back. _He really does think he's the boss,_ Victor thought glumly. _Too full of himself..._

"It's none of our--"

"I think I'm old enough," the boy interrupted Victor. "Thanks for the concern," he finished sarcastically.

Paying no regard to the answered question, Robin squinted at the stringy boy. "Are you willing to help us or not?"

"I've already told you," he said in annoyance. "I will, just tell me what you want to know, and give me something specific."

"First, your name and...occupation, if any," Victor began. He pulled out a small notepad and a blue ink pen, placing the tip at the page, ready to write.

"What's that for?" Robin asked bluntly, pointing to the notepad.

"Notes, man. How else are we supposed to remember this?" Victor gave Robin another disbelieving look.

"I don't need any notes," Robin answered.

"They aren't for you, they're for me," Victor retorted.

"Good, because I don't need them."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Hello! Do you want my help or not!" The green boy crossed his arms and tapped his heafty shoe on the ground, looking at the two with broken expectation. He was surprised he had been afraid of them in the first place, for they were nothing but over grown children.

Tempered and flaming in anger, they both sighed and looked at the green boy.

"OK, my name is Garfield, and I used to be part of the Doom Patrol, until I quit."

"Who was that girl with you?" Victor asked, quickly scribbling down what he could see from under his hood.

"My friend."

"Victor says he saw her at the cafe," Robin pressed. "She must have seen something."

"Well she didn't, OK? I've already asked her like 3 times and she didn't see anything. She just ran out of the place and didn't turn back."

Victor felt his stomach knot a thousand times. This girl was one of their final attempts of solving this unsolvable mystery, how could she not know anything? He wasn't sure why, but he felt she was different. Something about her, her opal skin, her azure eyes, her pale and distinct fingers. She seemed so pure and unmoving that Victor was positive she knew something.

But what she knew, no one else did.

"OK...so what do _you _know about the explosions?" Robin asked.

"Nothing whatsoever. All I know is that whatever is behind this is crazy awesome at keeping a low profile."

Victor and Robin exchanged looks. They spun around and continued walking.

---xXx---xXx---xXx---

She knew that the alien trusted her, but what else did she know? Raven was still a small child, Azar's tiny bird. She could not tell right from wrong without Azar at the other end of her arm, telling her what to pick and what to do. All Raven could think of right now was using something her mother had taught her, the trasmitting of something you know to someone else. It would be hard, but she had to try.

Staring hard at the girl, she invisioned a dark tunnle. This tunnle only led to Raven's eyes and to the alien's eyes, keeping any outside influences locked behind dark walls. Raven squinted, trying to sum up everything of the English language into the alien, squeezing everything she knew about language into 2 sparkling green eyes of someone born of war. Words she had never used came up, but she noticed she had the most trouble sending the message, "I love you." She hadn't used it in a long time, but she did eventually send it off along with the other words she knew and the others that she didn't.

Closing her eyes in completion, the alien closed her eyes as well and touched her hand to her forehead. Raven suddenly felt very weak and fragile, as if she had given life to something dead. Balencing herself on a brick wall, she looked up at the alien and waited.

"Well...do you understand me?" Raven asked.

"I am...frightened. Please, where am I?"

Smiling broadly at her fine work and ingnoring the broken accent, Raven answered, "Earth, Jump City, dark ally. I know you're from Tameran...I wish I could help you go back. You're lost...and to say the truth..." Raven lowered her voice. "So am I."

"Then we must find a place to stay, yes? Or perhaps something to eat? I have...the hunger." The alien smiled sheepishly at Raven and scratched the back of her neck.

Raven nodded and led the girl out of the ally.

---------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

**Go: The Real Story**

**Full Summary:** Find out what really happened the day the Titans met, the day they built the tower, and the day they became good friends. This is the story of their bumpy steps to a new life together, the relationships made, the secrets shared, and the comfort that they gained from each others' hearts.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans, never will, never have. This is just what I thought might have happened, going against that lame excuse for an episode, which I hated enough to rewrite. Yea me.**

**Author's Note:** OK, I sliced my finger (thumb) open on my binder (don't ask) and now I can't type that well. Also, because I don't have WORD, Spell check does not exist. Because of these misfortunes, don't be surprised to find a few odd words, anything that has wrong spelling or grammer. Don't blame it on me, blame it on my thumb...

**Chapter 6: Hugs for the Team**

"Hey guys! Wait up!" The skinny boy ran up to the two stalkers, pacing fast to reach them. "Guys, wait...maybe I can help you."

"Thanks but no thanks," Robin answered glumly. "You'd be more trouble than help."

"True," Victor added, surprised at his words. "You're just a kid."

Angrily, Garfield bunched his fists and scowled. "I used to be part of the Doom Patrol. I know about team work, I know that it can help." Robin and Victor stared at each other for a few seconds, then turned to Garfield.

"I don't know..." Robin started, scratching his chin in false interest.

"Please! I can really help, I swear. I'll do anything. Oh! And..."

Garfield focused on a small animal, a field mouse, and began to transform before the on lookers' eyes. As he grew smaller, their eyes grew wide with awe. He transformed into a human again and smiled broadly at the two. "Well? I can do big animals too, it just...takes longer..."

Victor turned to Robin and Robin nodded slowly.

"Fine," Victor answered. "Just try not to get in the way."

Grinning from ear to ear, Garfield threw his fist in the air. "Sweet! And I won't get in the way, don't worry. I'll be the best team member _ever_! I'll help whenever I can and--"

"We aren't on a team," Robin corrected. "We're just working together to find the cause of these explosions, then we're going our seperate ways."

Victor suddenly felt crushed and empty. He hadn't expected anything more from Robin, he was, after all, a selfish jerk that was too full of himself to speak. Still, he felt as if he had lost the battle. Working with Robin had made him feel human again, mostly due to the fact that Robin had not questioned the hood over his head. But now, after Robin had no interest in carrying their teamwork further, Victor didn't feel like finding the cause of the explosions at all. He just wanted to leave and be a loner once again.

"Robin's right," Victor continued, blocking the thoughts of team work in his mind. "We aren't a team."

---xXx---xXx---xXx---

"We have not yet been formally introduced, no?"

Raven admitted that the alien was, as hard as it was to believe, much like her. According to Azar, Tameran was a planet plagued with war. Raven's father was the creation of evil, the devil himself. Both came from unlikely backgrounds, but all they wanted was compainionship.

"I don't think so," Raven said now, leading her to the nearest food plaza that held the signs '_open late_'.

The girl let out a small "eep" in distress and held her hands to her mouth. "We must be introduced at once," she protested. Standing straight and stopping Raven on the sidewalk, she placed her hand on her chest and smiled. "I am Starfire of Tameran," she said boldly. "And you are..."

"Raven."

As sudden silence fell between them, Raven realized that she had forgotten to tell her where she was from. "...Raven... of Azarath..."

Starfire, her smile never leaving her face, pulled Raven into a tight hug. "Friend Raven! It is glorious to meet you!"

Raven cringed at Starfire's unlikely grip. For someone who seemed so fragile, she could hug pretty tight. Raven couldn't remember the last time anyone had shown her any affection at all.

Her ribs hurting from the pressure of the hug and her heart hurting from memories of Azarath, Raven dissolved through Starfire's arms in a black puddle of shadow onto the ground. About a second afterward, the shadow returned and took the form of the pale girl again, this time slightly angered.

"Don't _ever_ do that again!" Raven snapped, pointing accusingly at Starfire. Seeing her reaction, the trembling lower lip and innocent face, she added, "Please. Please don't _ever_ do that again. Ever."

"My apologies, friend Raven. I will respect your wishes next time."

"Whatever," Raven hissed. Trying to calm herself, she sighed and ran her fingers though her hair. "Let's go get something to eat."

As they continued, Raven felt a sudden rush of uncomfort spiral through her body. She looked at Starfire, so oblivous to the world around her. Starfire couldn't sense anything, she couldn't feel that someone was--

"There she is!"

Raven yelped loudly and spun around, her heart racing.

---xXx---xXx---xXx---

They had begun to search, even though it was late and Garfield was tired. Victor had nothing better to do and Robin had already proclaimed himself the leader, so it was decided. Tonight and some of morning, they would search for anything strange or out of the ordinary.

Their search had not gone far when they heard grunts and blasts from around the corner to an old plaza, one that held a book store and video game shop. Instantly, Robin ran to the origin of the noise, surprised at what he found.


	7. Chapter 7

**Go: The Real Story**

**Full Summary:** Find out what really happened the day the Titans met, the day they built the tower, and the day they became good friends. This is the story of their bumpy steps to a new life together, the relationships made, the secrets shared, and the comfort that they gained from each others' hearts.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans, never will, never have. This is just what I thought might have happened, going against that lame excuse for an episode, which I hated enough to rewrite. Yea me.**

**Author's Note:** Special thank-you's to those who reviewed...these people would be...

Guardiangirl1: Don't worry, I won't give up on this fic. It's already really popular among my other ones, so I'll keep it up. I'm glad you like it though, your opinion means a lot.

The O.W.M.I.N.: You're right too, the original "Go!" did suck. I've never seen a crappier episode. I'm glad you like my version better!

shadow929: Thanks! A lot of my reviewers are saying this fic is a good idea, and I'm glad you want to hear more. The maximum of this fic's chapters will be around 10.

Shade Spitfire: And if you look to your right, the author is updating! WOOT! I'm not that great a writer, to be honest. I always feel my writings are lacking something. Anyway, thanks for your awesome commnets. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

loregiver: I like your insight to how "Go!" worked. You're right, these heroes are very unlikely, and yet they will bond together to form the greatest team of super-powered preteens ever. Crazy, but a good idea for a fic, no?

acosta perez jose ramiro: I like Vic's thoughts too. For some reason I can relate a lot to him, thus the better writing skills while I type up whatever he is thinking. Conversations aren't my thing, so I'm glad I'm doing a decent job on them.

The Resident Grass Stain: Your screenname is awesome with a capital A, man. And thanks, this story is pretty sweet so far, if I do say so myself. I hope it'll get better with time. Likewise, I hope you enjoy the update.

**Chapter 7: Globes of Doom**

Robin froze at what he saw and heard. The same whistling and blasting coming from green sparks, emitting from a girl's hands. Next to her, a pale girl stood at defence, black energy turning on and off as she wished it. Infront of th two, four men dressed in tight fitting black uniforms and black masks were fighting them. Over each man's impression of a left eye was an orange slash, and on each man's feet were titanium tipped shoes, clanging on the ground each time they were hit with a rush of black energy or green spark.

It took him a while to soak in this amazing sight, but he eventually got over the shock and decided he had to put a stop to the fighting. Thinking quickly, he tried to remember where he heard the whistling sparks before...

_The explosions..._

_Whistle, explode._

_People dead. _

_Fire._

_No witnesses._

_Pale girl at the cafe._

Robin's head over flowed with ideas. For one, the sound before the explosions sounded _exactly_ like the sound the orange girl in purple was making. For another thing, the pale girl Victor described and Garfield talked to was right there, also fighting. Robin concluded that these two girls were partners in crime, and that the black figures were setting them straight, and that they had an authority to do so.

One of the figures punched the pale girl hard in the stomach, and she yelped and keeled over in pain. The orange girl, now no where in sight, seemed to have occupied the other two men. Now the two remaining were beating the pale girl to the ground. _She was at the cafe, Robin. There, behind you, with that green kid. That girl sitting next to him, she was at the cafe, I saw her there. _

_What do you mean she didn't see anything?_

Victor's words raced through Robin's mind as he watched her take the beating. His body wouldn't move. He wanted to help, but assumtions had led to his true conclusion. He knew it was true, it had to be, for he was always right. The pale girl getting the beating deserved it. She was at the place of the second explosion in the cafe. She was there and she said she didn't see anything. And that orange girl? Those green sparks had made the explosions. Both deserved what they were getting.

Something then caught his eye. The pale girl, hunched over with bruises, seemed to be chanting something.

---xXx---xXx---xXx---

Raven cringed as yet another blow passed right under her chest. This time, though, the feeling of pressure on her rib cage was too much for her to withstand, and she bent over and clutched her stomach in pain.

Where was Starfire? Who were all of these people? Four ninjas and a spikey haired boy watching her take a beating, she felt more people approaching. What worse? Raven could no nothing but take it all in. Azar did not teach her people how to defend, as Azarath was not a world of war. Why should she teach her people something they would never use?

_She didn't know that I'd leave her after her death,_ Raven thought as more blows rained over her back and chest.

What else could she do that she had not yet tried? She decided she'd do the only thing she could think of.

Absorbing the hits of two full grown men and concentrationg was not easy, but Raven focused whatever energy she had left on protection. She felt her eyes glow in white, her body became surrounded in a black aura. She could no longer feel the blows of the enemy, only a soft border between her and the world around her. The black sheild became bigger and bigger, moving futher and further away from Raven's hunched body. Everything around her was pushed away as the sheild gained space; buildings, people, sidewalks, dirt, trash bins. The sphere of darkness and protection only grew, destroying everything in its path.

---xXx---xXx---xXx---

_Stupid bastard,_ Victor thought bitterly as he watched Robin turn the corner. It was now about 3:00 a.m., they had been searching all night only to hear grunts and blasts from the street corner. Victor had to admit that as ignorant and self-absorbed Robin was, it made him a distinct leader. He was pushy, proud, unusually short, and driven. It was obvious he had at one point worked with the best.

Now, though, Victor was finding it hard to compete with Robin and Garfield's speed. Where they were slim and low to the ground, he was tall and bluky. Pounds of titanium and steel armor weighed him down as he jogged right behind Garfield. Robin was already there and Garfield was some five feet infront of Victor. When he was about half way there, he heard the Pizzo Apartment building infront of him shake and rattle, as if it were being distrupted from the back. He heard the unpleasent sound of crumbling walls and breaking glass. Only seconds afterward, he saw Robin and Garfield running as fast as they could out of the street, not turning back and screaming at Victor to turn around.

But of course, Victor did not grasp the concept, and he did not notice the huge black ball of energy envelope him.

---xXx---xXx---xXx---

"Victor! Robin, look! Did you see that? Victor, he just got swallowed into that...that...sphere thingy!"

"Impossible," Robin answered. "That...thing is wiping out everything it touches. There's no way..." His voice trailed off when he realized what this meant.

"He's going to be OK...maybe it'll die down..." Garfield faked a small smile in Robin's direction. "I mean...it already stopped growing...a little..."

Robin shook his head. "It's still growing, only not as fast as before. And there's not way Victor survived that. I can't even see through that thing to know what _did_ survive..."

"So...you're saying he's...he's gone?" Garfield choked on the words as they came out. They felt full and fogged, not true. Those words were all lies. One of his newly acquired friends couldn't be dead.

Robin didn't answer, he instead turned to the black ball, which had now stopped growing completely but remained huge, and sighed.

"He can't be..." Garfield stammered. "There's no way he..."

His voice, broken and quiet, reflected his feelings. Hadn't they been a team? Wasn't Victor his friend? It couldn't be true. Victor couldn't be gone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Go: The Real Story**

**Full Summary:** Find out what really happened the day the Titans met, the day they built the tower, and the day they became good friends. This is the story of their bumpy steps to a new life together, the relationships made, the secrets shared, and the comfort that they gained from each others' hearts.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans, never will, never have. This is just what I thought might have happened, going against that lame excuse for an episode, which I hated enough to rewrite. Yea me.**

**Author's Note:** Special thank-you's to those who reviewed...these people would be...

shadow929: Thanks...I'm seriously glad you like it. And the fact that it's a great idea.

gladdecease: Ah...don't you worry a bit about Slade. All of my fics roll on with a plan. As you will soon see, Slade is the fool who brings the Titans together. Plus, do not forget this is MY FIC, and for me, season 1 has not happened yet. Just hang on, don't make judgments just yet, my mind is a wonderland.

Guardiangirl1: Vic isn't dead...I wish he was, it would make things easier, but I can't kill him off just yet. Thanks for your imput, by the way. It means a lot.

FrostFlower: Ha! Robin is a dumb bunny, I hate him a lot. But he won't get chewed, he gets better when he meets Star.

Shade Spitfire: Like I've said, Robin is a dumb bunny. I don't like him much. And I'm glad you're loving the story so far, for it shall end soon!

acosta perez jose ramiro: Man, I have to keep checking back and forth to know how to spell your name! I'm glad you like Gar's thoughts. They were pretty coolio in the last chapter. We'll see more of Victor in this chapter by the way, I know you like his thoughts.

And now, on with the chapter...

**Chapter 8: From the Inside**

It was dark.

That's all he could make out in his current physical state. His clothes had been stripped off and destroyed in the process, his eyes closed, his body oozing from an unknown pain and embarrassment. He knew his titanium body was exposed, only he was too ashamed to see no one was around him.

He waited for the laughs to come, but they never did. After about a minute of waiting, he tried to regain balence and check his surroundings.

Placing his hands on the ground for support, he jumped upward and squinted. All that was around him was white. This couldn't have been the black ball that had swallowed him. It seemed so bright and tranquil on the inside, when on the outside it looked like a globing death.

He decided that he would try to push through one of the walls, but he couldn't. There were no walls to push, no one to ask for help.

---xXx---xXx---xXx---

"Robin! Watch out!" Garfield tackled Robin to the ground as a fast, green blast of energy zoomed above them. Robin lifted his head.

"What was--"

"Ah!"

Garfield pushed Robin's spikey head down again as yet another blast moved over their frightened bodies and ripped the pavement apart behind them.

They waited about another 15 seconds, and when another blast did not threaten their lives, Robin pushed Garfield away from him and stood up, dusting his shoulders and looking at the sky.

"What _was_ that?" Robin asked the stumbling Garfield.

"You ask me like I'm supposed to--"

He stopped in mid-sentence when he saw what Robin was staring at. A young girl, taller than Robin but much more soothing to the eyes, in a purple mini-skirt and high boots, with flaming amber hair, sparkling green eyes, and the oddest shade of skin he had ever seen besides his own.

"Please..." she began. Her voice showed trails of a broken accent. "You must help me. My friend Raven and I were attacked by my current masters and--"

"Wiat a minute, you know Raven?"

"Let her finish," Robin insisted. Garfield couldn't tell if it was the excitement of the crime scenes or the girl that had sparked Robin's interests.

She looked down and then pointed to the large black ball behind her. "That...is my friend, Raven."

"Raven!" Garfield was both surprised and confused. "You're saying Raven did that?"

"I do not know, but it seemed to have been coming from her...please, you must help me get to her. She is the only friend here I know."

"You're new to Jump City?" Robin asked, more interested in her origins than the problem.

"I am new to Earth," she corrected, again in her broken accent. "And the Raven inside of _that_," she pointed to the globe of energy behind her again, "is the only person I know here. She protected me from my masters."

"You mean...you guys aren't...criminals?" He wasn't expecting her to respond truthfully, but he expected an answer.

"Criminals!" Garfield exclaimed. "Dude, Raven is like...the exact opposite of a criminal, and if this is Raven's friend, she isn't a criminal either!"

Robin nodded in understanding, slightly embarrassed, then added, "Our team member is in there too, so we'll be finding a way to cut through it soon. In the mean time, you can work with us."

---xXx---xXx---xXx---

He decided to start walking. It was the only thing he could think of doing, for standing still and waiting for the ball to receed would take too long, and it wouldn't get him anywhere.

He didn't know if the brightness was from his hood-less eyes or if the area was bright to everyone normal. Either way, it brought a comfort to him. Even with out his heavy hooded sweat shirt and black jeans, he felt covered and protected. Happily, he continued striding through the blankness.

It wasn't long before he saw something in the distance, a solid bump about 10 feet infront of him. He jogged to the area, inspecting the object with curiousity and rememberance. It was a small mound on the ground and it seemed to be covered with a thin blue cloth. It was slowly moving up and down, a constant breathing motion.

"Oh man..." There was something _alive_ under the thin blanket, something breathing jagged breaths, something, _someone_ that could help.

But something seemed all too familiar. Why did this blanket have a hood? Why were there pale fingers emerging from the side? He was sure, now, that there was a person under it, but who?

Curiosity enveloped him as he carefully bent down and moved the hood up, making way for sharp, medium strands of purple hair over a delicate neck, covered half way in a tight black cloth.

_Purple hair..._

_Blue Cape..._

_Pale fingers..._

Victor's revision of primary and secondary colors made his eyes widen. His thoughts pieced together and he finally remembered the person of description. The girl under the cape was Garfield's little friend, the girl at the cafe.

He sat cross legged and lifted the hood off. Her face was tilted facing Victor, her eyes seemed weak and bruised, both were closed. Her throbbed breathing showed signs that she had been hurt, only Victor could no wake her up.

Nervously and desperatly, he whispered, "Um...are you...OK?"

No answer.

Victor bit his lip and repeated, "Are you OK?"

The girl didn't even tremble. Her breathing speed had went down, she seemed alive only just barely.

---xXx---xXx---xXx---

_"You don't remember, do you?"_

_Raven ponders, playing with her fingers, then sighs. "No...I'm sorry Azar."_

_"Dearest Raven, your mind is so fogged...remember how to heal? We practised only yesterday."_

_"I know Azar...I just...um...forgot."_

_Azar sits up stiffly and breathes heavily, glancing at 9 year old Raven in disappointment. "A young lady needs to have responsibility, Raven." Azar sighs again and runs her fingers through her hair. Age and time make her seem weary and old, but she is still quite young at heart. Raven knows this well, but she feels guilty for forgeting. "Very well," Azar continues. "We shall go over it again."_

Her powers had gone stray on Earth. Every lasting amount of energy left had been used to create the sheild, and yet someone had gotten through. She could only hear a faint voice, very quiet in the background, then silence.

She wanted to open her eyes, but it hurt too much to move. She wanted to insist she was OK, but it hurt too much to speak. Her body throbbed from the attacker's blows and the huge loss of energy.

_It was only an accident,_ Raven thought helplessly. _They were hurting me, they were hurting Starfire. It was only an accident...I didn't want to destroy everything..._

She felt her breath grow stronger. At least some of her energy was returning. Slowly, she tried to open her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own TT, and I'm typing this up as fast as possible because I'm as busy as hell, so excuse any spelling errors.**

**Author's Note: Happy Valentine's Day to all! Man do I hate this holiday...if that's what it's considered as...anyway, it's completely pointless and only exists so that flower arrangers can make a quick buck off the next helplessly-in-love-out-of-my-league little kid. That's how I view it as.**

**Anyway, because of my lack of time, I can't really write personal responses in here, so you'll all get a PM if you review THIS chapter.**

**Chapter 9: Knowing All Along**

"Agh!"

"Ah!"

A high pitched cry and a low scream dispersed into the vastness of the white orb. Raven scooted backwards, fear occupying her beating heart, until she jumped up and stood straight, her shaky hands up in defense.

The mechanical thing didn't scream again. When Raven's vision returned to normal and the blood stopped rushing to her head, she noticed it was a young man in blue, titanium armor.

Neither of the two moved.

"Relax," he said calmly. "I'm not going to hurt you…I just thought you'd know a way out of here."

Raven's arms dropped as she looked up to the metal intruder's dark, misted eye. The other seemed to be covered in a thin, red glass. His whole body looked like a machine. And suddenly, Raven felt a slight jealousy. He probably didn't have any dangerous emotions, being part mechanical they way he looked to be.

"I don't know," she said simply. "I wish I did, I really do…but…well…it's all a blur to me now…an accident…"

"Her arms crossed without her noticing. She was looking down at an angle while she summed up her thoughts.

"Accident?" He repeated. "What do you meant _accident_? Are…are you saying _you_ did this?"

Raven nodded miserably before she could stop herself. "It was an accident though," she said in defense. "These people came out of no where and attacked me and my friend. We didn't do anything to them…I don't know why they wanted to fight us…but I was—"

What was she doing? She didn't have to explain herself to anyone, let alone this stranger. Why was she even talking to someone who looked so odd and frightening?

She had no answer, but she felt unusually safe around him, as if she had known him or seen him before.

"You were afraid," he reasoned. "It happens to the best of us." He smiled meagerly in Raven's direction.

"I wasn't afraid," Raven replied coldly. "I was…worried for my friend's safety, that's all."

"Of course you were," he stated sarcastically. His childish smile disappeared when he saw Raven's azure eyes narrow. "Right…well then, I guess we better try to figure this out somehow." He held out his large, bear paw. "My name's Victor, by the way."

"Ra—"

"Raven," Victor interrupted. He shook her petite hand in his metal grip. "Just guessing, but I think you know Garfield? He's told us about you."

"Us?" Raven asked, her left brow rose.

"Me and this guy I know, Robin. Nothing bad though, all good things…being a good listener or something. Man, that kid can talk…"

Victor cringed at the mention of his greatest foe, Robin. What would he think when he saw him without his hood? He was surprised Raven hadn't run away in fright. Perhaps she had only screamed from the shock of finding him next to her. He knew Raven had a good spirit. He knew he could trust her.

Now, though, Raven's face was slightly reddened from embarrassment and uncertainty. "I'm sorry," she said plainly to Victor, referring to the orb. Her eyes cast down to her blue shoes.

"Hey…it's alright…It was an accident, right? It'll be fine. I'm sure we'll find a way out of here." Victor tried to comfort the girl, but he had to admit that the situation scared him. If this little girl created a blockade strong enough to move away three buildings, what else was she capable of? Why hadn't she commented him on his titanium features?

When Raven made no sign of moving, Victor touched her shoulder gently and added, "Come on."

---xXx---xXx---xXx---

"Ha! He…yaa! Egh!"

Robin kept fighting the immobile, black orb. Each blow only did more damage to his hands and feet, and his ego.

"Friend Robin, please…perhaps there is an easier way to destroy this spherical object to save our friends?"  
"Yeah dude, I mean…you're only gonna bust open your hand like that."

Robin, who had taken off his red hooded sweatshirt and white T-shirt, dripped with perspiration and defeat. He kneeled over, his chin pressed to his bare chest and both hands on his knees, breathing heavily. "Fine," he muttered. His breaths were jagged as he spoke. "You…you showed me…me and Victor…you could…could transform." He swallowed his fatigue. "Let's see you do a dinosaur."

Garfield moved back. "Hey, I never said I could do big—"

"Do it!" Robin snapped. "We have to save Victor and Raven!" Garfield had already described the pale girl twice, and Starfire had told Robin of their meeting and the empath's remarkable powers.

Their conclusion? The thin black figures were after Starfire, and according to Starfire, they were working for her new master. Raven had taught Starfire English. How, none of them were sure, but it had worked well enough for her to speak almost normally. Victor would probably get a chance to calm Raven down enough for the orb to recede. Really, the five teens knew each other well through their periodical meetings.

"I can't…" Garfield told Robin, remembering his mistake with the Doom Patrol.

Robin's mask twitched slightly, then he sighed. No one knew that beneath his egotistical shell was a scared, innocent little boy watching his parents fall. No one knew that he cared deeply for Victor, almost like a long lost brother. All they saw was the angry masked boy on the outside, a scowl always tainting his face.

He made no motion to argue with Garfield. He instead whipped his wet face with his shirt and threw it on the pavement.

---xXx---xXx---xXx---

"This is pointless," Raven lamented, tears fighting to escape. "There's no way to get out of here."

Victor was silent for a moment, but then he stopped walking and turned to her. "I know you know more about this than I do."

Raven said nothing.

"Raven…" Victor sighed. "I'm not asking you to do back flips or anything, I just want to know where we are. That huge sphere thing couldn't be this wide or vast."

Raven's body feel into a strange warmth. _Must be from the loss of energy…_

Not answering Victor, she looked down to her hands. They seemed to be throbbing, tingling. Suddenly, the scratches and bruises on her hands disappeared into her skin.

Victor's eyes widened when he saw what had happened. His mind filled with memory. He had known this girl was special all along, but he never knew she could heal.

"How…how did you _do_ that?" He whispered. "That was…amazing…"

Raven inspected her hands, turning them over and over, then smiled only enough so that Victor could tell she was not frightened. "I guess...I...I just needed a little encouragement..." And instantly, both of them thought of Victor's promise of getting out.

Fitting the moment, the blankness began to fizz away and turn to fading colors.


	10. Chapter 10

**Go: The Real Story**

**Full Summary:** Find out what really happened the day the Titans met, the day they built the tower, and the day they became good friends. This is the story of their bumpy steps to a new life together, the relationships made, the secrets shared, and the comfort that they gained from each others' hearts.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans, never will, never have. This is just what I thought might have happened, going against that lame excuse for an episode, which I hated enough to rewrite. Yea me.**

**Author's Note:** OK, I sent everyone who reviewed a PM reply, and I'm extremely thankful to all whom are reviewing or are in the process of doing so.

**Chapter 10: Meetings**

Victor was finally able to understand. This girl, pale, quiet, delicate, sensitive, was extremely powerful. The black orb that had nearly cleared away a fourth of the city was of her creation. And now, because her mood had been lifted, the black, inky orb was receding, and in it's place, the buildings and roads still stood straight.

"Aright!" Victor ginned, "Go Raven! You're getting us out!"

Raven sighed. "I told you, I had nothing to do—"

"Raven!" Her attempt at lying was cut short with an all to familiar voice.

She spun around to find Garfield, smiling with all the happiness in the world, and Starfire, and Robin, the boy that Victor had claimed to be heartless.

"You guys are OK!" Garfield exclaimed, hugging Raven and Victor.

"Get…off…" Raven squeaked.

"Oh, right…" Garfield reclined, still smiling. "This is awesome!" He then turned to Raven. "What _was _that?"

The gig was up. There was nothing she could hide anymore. Then again, what had there been in the first place? Garfield was a changeling, Starfire could shot green fire from her fingertips, Victor was a Cyborg, and Robin…she didn't know what Robin could do yet. But of all of these new found companions, she felt unusually welcome.

"It's an energy field." Victor had answered for her. "Raven made it. I don't know how she did, but she did."

"How _did_ you create such an awful thing, Raven?" Starfire asked, obviously puzzled.

"I…I don't…really know…" Raven ran over her thoughts again and again. As much as she didn't want to admit it, this was the truth. She could tell them that she was afraid, but was she? Or was the orb just an outburst of homesickness, a pang of love and misery for Azar's loss?

"It doesn't matter," Robin cut in, Raven glad that he had done so. "All that matters now is that everyone's safe. But we have to analyze this some how…"

"What do you mean?" Garfield asked.

"Something's up in the city. Explosions, attacks…you know this isn't normal. Something's going on…we have to find out what it is."

But until they did do anything, they began to talk, to get acquainted. And, of course, one of the first questions that popped up amongst the boys was Victor's armor.

He was at first surprised that no one had said anything , but he was beginning to wish they had. The silence held up too long. Until, finally, Robin asked, "Victor…what…um…is…"

"You wanna know about this stuff, don't you?" Victor asked, pointing to his titanium chest. "Long story short, I was in an accident. A lot of my body is made of metal parts…"

"You…you think you could make a weapon out of that?" Garfield asked, pointing to Victor's hand.

"Never tried it before," Victor admitted, inspecting the right arm before him. "Don't really know. 'Spose I could. Probably wouldn't be very hard."

The question broke the ice. Other questions soon emerged: why Garfield was green, why Robin wore a mask, what that red thing on Raven's head was, how Starfire could shoot star bolts, where everyone was from, how they came here, who they had to meet in Jump City.

And, as they realized, they really weren't all that different. When they were together, they couldn't feel more alike. And though they didn't want to admit it just yet, they knew that while tracking these strange events down, they would make a great team.

But the content didn't last long. Victor felt an urge of discomfort, as if someone or something was watching them. He knew it was due to the mechanical sensors in his red eye. But something just didn't feel like it was supposed to. His eyes meet Raven's.

---xXx---xXx---xXx---

**I know, it's short…I'm very sorry to all of you. But…well, what happens next will fill more than one chapter. So I'm just gonna hold on to it. Good news? It won't take me as long to update Chapter 11 because it's already written down someplace. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Go: The Real Story**

**Full Summary:** Find out what really happened the day the Titans met, the day they built the tower, and the day they became good friends. This is the story of their bumpy steps to a new life together, the relationships made, the secrets shared, and the comfort that they gained from each others' hearts.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans, never will, never have. This is just what I thought might have happened, going against that lame excuse for an episode, which I hated enough to rewrite. Hope you guys enjoyed the fifth season! I know I didn't.**

**Author's Note:** Psh...on with the chapter...

**Chapter 11: Captured **

"Stop!" Robin screamed. But it was too late. What Victor and Raven had feared had erupted in a split second.

The dark figures were wrapped around Starfire's helpless body. There were too many of them to fight as a majority of them were already after the four other teens.

"Let go of her!" Robin screamed amongst the cries and grunts of his newfound friends. He put his muscles to work. Seven fast punches blew up in the figures' faces. As they dropped, Robin ran towards Starfire.

One of them, however, threw a flat disc. All of the figures disappeared in a thick, choking smog, taking Starfire with them.

---xXx---xXx---xXx---

"She's gone," Victor examined, scanning the floor about a minute after the fog had dispersed. "Gone."

"Agh!" Robin's fist beat the ground. "No! She has to be around her somewhere…she has to be! This is crazy! They can't just—"

He stopped mid-sentence. His emotions were showing again. He simply swallowed and began walking. He had no idea where he was going to go, what was going to happen, or what had _just_ happened only minutes ago. All he knew was that one of his friends needed help. He wasn't going to sit around. He would make a difference.

His friends must have thought the same, because they followed.

--xXx---xXx---xXx---

"Agh! Ahhh! Egm…" Starfire squirmed limply in her new confinement. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't move, and worse, she couldn't get out. Memories lingered around her like sanity lingers to a drunkard. She couldn't understand. Why couldn't she remember anything?

"Thought you could get away?" A familiar, grim voice asked. "I didn't bring you to earth for you to go against what I had in mind, dearest," the voice cooed. "I have big plans for you, and for those little freaks you call friends."

"Let…me…go!" She banged her arms against the chains. No good. She tried to kick her feet, but she couldn't feel them. "What did you do to them?" Her memories began to seep back into her mind. "Where are they?"

"That's for me to know and for you to agree to," the voice said. A gray, almost invisible silhouette came into view. "Besides, I wouldn't want you to ruin the whole thing and get loose again, would I?"

"Agh! Let me out of here!" She screamed. A cold, metallic thrust hit her hard against the face. The warm sensation of scarlet blood trickled down her chin.

"We don't need any of that!" The silhouette snapped. "Remain calm and obey me, and maybe your friends will live. Go against my wishes…" The silhouette came into a full view. It was a man with a dark, shadowed mask on. His hand cut swiftly against his throat, emphasizing death, "and your friends won't live to see the light of another day."

Starfire fell silent.

---xXx---xXx---xXx---

"You're sure this is the place?" Robin asked, staring at the large, rectangular building about 15 feet in front of him. It looked hollow and vacant, and it reeked of dead things and trash. "Positive?"

Victor nodded, looking down at his arm. Charts and maps bombarded the small screen. "Has to be," he agreed. "It's the only place on here that would be good enough for a secret hide out, or whatever you want to call it. It's the only place that any freak would even consider…"

He kept talking, but Robin couldn't hear him. His legs moved him toward the place until a heavy pull on his shoulder stopped him.

"Man! What do you think you're doing, crazy? You can't just stroll into a place and ask them politely to do whatever you want! There are probably cameras all over the place! And guards! And I thought you were good at this sort of stuff…" Victor released Robin from his grip and looked toward the sky. "We need a plan before we do anything."

"I can get in!" Garfield offered almost instantly. He transformed into a mouse, then back to a human. "See? I can get as small as any crack or window or whatever…"

Victor and Robin nodded. "That only leaves the three of us," Robin observed finally. "Since we can't shrink or anything…"

"Raven can get you in!" Garfield offered again. "I know she can! Right, Raven? Tell them."

Raven blushed and turned around, her palms forming fists. "No…" She began. "No…I don't think that would be a good idea…"

"Sure it would!" Garfield assured. "Did you _see_ that force field thingy? You're like…magical…"

He stopped when he noticed Raven's cold stare. "Just try," he pleaded.

"For Starfire," Robin added.

"And if it doesn't work we'll try something else," Victor promised.

Raven sighed. _What did I do to get myself into this mess?_ She asked herself. A deep mumble emerged from her throat. "Fine…"

"Awesome! Then we can all get in without anyone or anything noticing…" Garfield drew on the cold, smelly mud below them. His finger moved quickly as the drawing grew to something that resembled the possible layout of the inside of the building. He wiped his finger on his knee and picked up a twig.

The rest of the friends bent down to observe the work of art.

"If you can get us in from any place in the building," Victor told Raven, "then we won't need a door. But it's probably better if we do get near one of those broken windows, to eliminate the possibility of landing in a boiler room or something."

Raven merely nodded as Victor drew three large _X_'s on the destinations with another twig. Robin took the drawing device from Victor.

"And if Garfield can turn into anything small enough to fit through a window or door, then he can come in from the other side of the building. We'll get more ground covered that way." Robin carefully constructed three large _O_'s to show Garfield's route. "And then the three of us"—he pointed to Victor, Raven, and his chest—"can split up once we're inside."

The rest of the plan worked out with discussion. About five minutes after the planning, they put the plot into action.

---xXx---xXx---xXx---

**Sorry for the short chappie and long time updating. Some nut job reader reported me or something...yeah, I'm a total hoolem. So I would've got this up likeseven days before, but, my hoodlem-ness didn't allow it. Don't forget to review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Go: The Real Story**

**Full Summary:** Find out what really happened the day the Titans met, the day they built the tower, and the day they became good friends. This is the story of their bumpy steps to a new life together, the relationships made, the secrets shared, and the comfort that they gained from each others' hearts.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans, never will, never have. This is just what I thought might have happened, going against that lame excuse for an episode, which I hated enough to rewrite. Yea me.**

**Author's Note:** OK, I sent everyone who reviewed a PM reply, and I'm extremely thankful to all whom are reviewing or are in the process of doing so.

**Chapter 12: Slaves**

Their plan was ready.

Their bodies and mind were drained of everything. They only had one goal in mind.

They were all a little shaky, a little unsure. Butsomething felt right about going after Starfire. It was as if they were made to do this.

"Ready?" Victor asked Robin.

Robin nodded slowly, then turned to Raven. They were behind the building and Garfield was in the front. They all sighed heavily, waiting.

"Stand behind me," Raven instructed. They boys ran to their spots and looked blankly at Raven's back.

She sighed in heavily and numbly, trying to remember. A deep mumble erupted from her throat, three unusual words: "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos…"

Before they could ask what she was doing, they opened their eyes and looked around. They were in the basement of the building.

"Alright, Raven!" Victor whispered, a bit more loudly then he should have. "We're in!"

"Then it's time to split up," Robin added solemnly, inspecting the basement. It was dark and it felt uncomfortably damp and smelly. Robin turned to Raven and Victor.

"We all have to move swiftly and quietly," Robin stated.

"Naw…really?" Victor retorted sarcastically. "I thought we were gonna run around the building screaming Starfire's name!" He paused then looked at the angered Robin. "Man, we need a plan, not stuff we already know!"

"It was just a suggestion!" Robin said in defense. "I didn't know you would know something like that."

"Hey!"

"You heard me!"

"Shut up!" Raven hissed. "Your arguing is going to get us killed."  
"She's right," Victor added. "You talk too much."

"Hey, at least I'm trying!"

Suddenly their mouths were covered with thin lines of black energy. They tried to break free but they couldn't. They turned to Raven.

"I'm not taking any chances," Raven whispered to them both. "I'm checking upstairs. What you two do is up to you."

The black energy dispersed into the air and Raven levitated to the metal staircase to the left.

Robin and Victor stared at each other, hatred fusing between them.

"I'm taking the elevator!" They both said in unison.

"No, I am!" They said again.

"Agh! Fine, we'll both go," Victor suggested. And they did just that.

---xXx---xXx---xXx---

Garfield stalked the long hallways. Small streams of light were coming through the broken, stained windows. The building itself smelled of metal and dampness, even if he was on the top floor. He walked slowly…carefully…each step anticipating the next. He looked over his shoulder often, afraid.

It wasn't anything he wasn't used to, but it was still frightening. In the Doom Patrol he knew that the team had his back. They were older and wiser and more experienced. Now, he didn't know what to think. His "team" was about his age. The only thing that would be afraid of them, if anything, would be a photographer on picture day when their raging hormones broke out in acne.

But they were still his friends, and no matter what, he had to believe that they would be their for him hath he ever need them.

He turned a corner and froze. In front of him stood a tall, lanky black figure, wearing the same thing the other figures wore…the ones that had taken Starfire. He gulped.

"Where do you think you're going, boy?"

Garfield was silent. The black figure threw a punch, but Garfield dodged in and quickly transformed into a cat. He ran between the figure's legs and ran as fast as he could in an unknown direction.

---xXx---xXx---xXx---

Starfire looked up helplessly from her confinement. Why couldn't this horrid person just let her go? She searched the dark room, but all she could make out was a small, glass button above the door. On the button was a strange character, the letter "S" written jaggedly with orange and black on either side.

The door slide open and Starfire looked at the capture's face. He was moving a large, metal cart. He bent forward and opened the small cabinet, taking out what looked like a helmet.

"I didn't want to do this," the figure cooed, almost mockingly. "But leaving you to your own intentions is quite dangerous, don't you agree?"

Starfire was silent, still trying to figure out what the helmet was for, and what it was going to do.

"I have a full body suite designed, but I know you won't put it on. Its neurotechnology is probably too great for you anyway (A/N: this eventually becomes Terra's suite)."

He pressed a few buttons, and the helmet began to ring. An awful, high-pitched ringing that didn't seem to stop. Starfire felt her blood boil and her body tense.

"This way, I'll still be able to control you…even after this is taken off. You'll be my slave completely."

"No!" Starfire moaned as he came closer with the metallic helmet. "No! Stop!" She grunted and moved and trashed her head from side to side. The ringing only grew louder, and the helmet only grew closer.

---xXx---xXx---xXx---

**Short chappie. Cry me a river, build a bridge, and write a review. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Go: The Real Story**

**Full Summary:** Find out what really happened the day the Titans met, the day they built the tower, and the day they became good friends. This is the story of their bumpy steps to a new life together, the relationships made, the secrets shared, and the comfort that they gained from each others' hearts.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans, never will, never have. This is just what I thought might have happened, going against that lame excuse for an episode, which I hated enough to rewrite. Yea me.**

**Author's Note:** Writing gets tedious once the end is near…

**Chapter 13: Friends?**

The scream must have been loud enough, because Robin immediately popped from his place on the elevator and grimaced.

"She's here! Stop the elevator!" He pushed Victor aside and slammed his fist on the controls. A fizz of sparks and electricity made him pull his hand back, but the elevator did stop.

"You idiot!" Victor cried. "You made the elevator stop between floors! I can't believe this! How the hell are we supposed to get out now, you freakin' genius?" His bear paw hit Robin upside the head and the thin boy wonder instantly fell to his knees. He looked up at Victor, angry. "You just _couldn't_ wait, could you? You little idiot! _Idiot!_"

"Shut up!" Robin screamed, nearly as loud. He scrambled to his feet. "Just shut up! She needs our help!"

Victor crossed his arms, his hatred flaring. His voice grew quieter, sinister, his face darkened. "Obviously, you don't understand the circumstances of the situation," he said, mocking Robin's voice. "_WE'RE GONNA DIE!"_

Robin suddenly understood. Victor's face was beaded with sweat and the circulatory veins in his neck seemed to pop when he swallowed. Victor was claustrophobic.

"Just calm down," Robin said. His voice had lost the flare of temper or hatred. He couldn't scare Victor anymore by acting ignorant. "We can get out, just calm down…"

"We're gonna die!" Victor repeated, but his voice had lost its flare as well.

Robin shook his head. "We can get out, we just need to lift the top of the elevator open." He pointed up. Victor started shivering.

"How the hell are we supposed to do that, you crazy idiot! How the hell are we supposed to get up there? What the hell are we supposed to do!" His body began to shiver uncontrollably. "We're gonna die! What the hell are we supposed to do?"

"First, we're going to calm down," Robin stated, a bit too sarcastically. "And then you're going to use your metallic muscles to rip the top off of the elevator. You can reach it." Robin paused. "I know you can do it, Victor. We aren't going to run out of air or anything, but you have to believe you can do it. Just try. Please…"

There was a heavy silence.

"Fine," Victor mumbled. He reached up and placed his palms on the base of the elevator ceiling. His body was still shivering, and his face had only gone from wet to dripping, but at least Robin had faith in him. _What a silly thought,_ Victor considered. _Robin has faith in someone. What a stupid, stilly thought._

But it was _something_, even if it was only Robin's lies. Victor breathed in heavily, sighed, and then pushed with all his might. The top came off almost instantaneously.

The metal at the sides had curled and ripped open, and Robin merely gazed at awe. He would never be able to curl and lift metal like that.

Victor held the ceiling firmly and pulled it into the elevator. He smiled, grimly at first but then with a bit more enthusiasm. "Now what?"

"Now _I_ get us out of here," Robin stated happily.

_Robin's back,_ Victor thought bleakly. His pride, his unusually large ego, his ignorance. But they were both still two guys, two _friends_, and Robin—for once—had shown Victor he was capable of more than just gloating.

"How?"

"Like this," Robin replied, his voice still joyous. He reached in his pocket and pulled out what looked like an old, worn pulley. He closed one eye and looked up, balancing the device in his right hand.

Suddenly, he pressed a button on the front and _bam! _Out of the device popped a thin, wiry rope with something attached at the end. When the object caught hold of something, Robin tested its strength, pulled on it, and then looked at the dreary, dark tunnel above them. "When I'm up there, I'll send for you," he told Victor.

"What's that supposed to mean? You're just gonna leave? You're crazy! I'm _NOT_ gonna wait in some little tunnel for you guys to kick some bad dude's butt and save Star! I'm coming with you."

"Well this rope is only so strong," Robin lamented, pulling on the rope for emphases. "And it can only hold so much…"

"Then I won't use it. I'll find another way out. Point is, I'm not staying here, and I don't need you to send any body to fetch me like I'm some sort of hassle. I can take care of myself."

The corners of Robin's lips almost—note the word "almost"—grimaced. But he didn't have time to argue with Victor. Starfire had stopped screaming. Something was wrong. And whether Victor got out or whether he would have to send Raven for him…well, it didn't matter. Robin pulled his weight on the rope and pressed the same button. He levitated upward, swiftly and suddenly, without making a sound.

---xXx---xXx---xXx---

Garfield didn't stop to think. He should've been used to this sort of stuff by now, but it had never really grown on him. The figure had probably stopped chasing him. But he couldn't take this chance. Not now.

He ran straight into something solid and pale, and from his small, puny point of view from the floor as a cat, he couldn't tell what it was. That is, until he saw a blue, familiar shoe and decided it was Raven.

He immediately transformed into a human and hugged the empath, who contorted at his touch and pushed him away.

"Dude! You know how happy I am to see you? Did you hear that scream? There was a guy coming after me! I can't believe it! Where are Robin and Vic? How are we gonna find Star? Do you really wanna split up?" His voice quivered at the thought of being on his own again.

Raven sighed, heavily at first, but then growing lighter. "I'm pretty sure you're very happy to see me. I did hear the scream. That thing wasn't a guy—it was a hologram. I can't believe it either. Robin and Victor are in the elevator. I don't know how we'll find Starfire. I couldn't care less whether we split up or not, just as long as Starfire comes out okay."

Garfield smiled heartily. "Ha! You answered all of my questions! That's awesome. How did you remember them all?"

"Something called listening," Raven stated, turning around. "You should try it some time."

Garfield hastily followed her. "Nah…I'll leave that to the smart ones. Where are we going?"

"The top story," Raven answered. "It's where Starfire is. I think it's where the scream came from."

"Shouldn't we wait for Robin and Vic?"

"They aren't essential to our mission," Raven replied.

Garfield's eyes grew hollow. He continued to stare at Raven in a confused manner as they walked.

"It means we don't need them," Raven corrected.

"Right, right…I knew that…I was just making sure…uh, you knew it."

"Of course."

"No, really. I do this kind of stuff all the time." Garfield grinned from ear to ear. He walked stiflingly and arched his arms in the air like some sort of monster. "Gotta stay on your toes when you're around the Beast-inator."

"Who?" They were now at the base of a long staircase. The stairs looked out of shape and worn, and the air had a musty breeze about it. Raven felt herself shiver.

"Beast Boy," Garfield responded after the initial shock of the stairway wore off. "It was my name when I was in the Doom Patrol. It suits me more."

They both chewed on this for about a minute. The silence seemed to echo through the long, narrow hallways.

"I don't think we should climb these steps," Raven notified finally, her voice quiet. "They look…off…"

"How?" Garfield broodingly walked up to the base of the steps and climb to the first stair. He whacked the railing as hard as he could, sending slight vibrations through the skeleton of the stairway. "See? They're fine. Just because something looks weird doesn't mean it's—AHH!"

In a second, Garfield had vanished, and with him, the entire staircase. Each brick, rail, or wooden plank fell from its thin, original spot as the portions of the staircase that _were_ holograms began to disperse. The solid items, including Beast Boy, fell into a dark, shadowy, tunnel below. Raven didn't need another second to consider the sight. She jumped to the ledge.

"Garfield!" she screamed. Her voice echoed along with the crashes of the bricks and metals. _Garfield…Garfield…Garfield…Garfield…_

"The dim-witted, mindless, stubborn idiot!" she cursed. "He's so stupid, damn it! We didn't even _need_ that damn stairway! Now what am I supposed to do?" She had never been interested in taking up the habit of talking to herself. But now it seemed to fit. Victor and Robin hadn't showed up yet and Garfield was probably dead. Starfire had either been slaughtered alive or turned into some sort of zombie. The madman behind this would eventually catch up to her as well. Yes, talking to herself seemed to fit perfectly.

"What am I supposed to do?" She asked again, almost in a whisper as she leaned on one of the blank, white walls. "What?"

"Run," answered Starfire's voice from behind her. Raven spun around wildly. But she didn't have time to think, let alone swallow the sight in front of her. There was a green, exuberant blast…then, darkness.

* * *

**Well that took forever to write…oh my goodness me, is that a cliffy? Not a great one. Ah well. Review, people. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Go: The Real Story**

**Full Summary:** Find out what really happened the day the Titans met, the day they built the tower, and the day they became good friends. This is the story of their bumpy steps to a new life together, the relationships made, the secrets shared, and the comfort that they gained from each other's hearts.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans nor the Episode "Go!" **

**Author's Note:** Can anyone catch the comparison between the stairs and Raven that Garfield made in the last chapter? I'm sorry, I don't have any prizes for you, but it should be fun just to see exactly how many people try it.

**Chapter 14: Slade**

Garfield's body swayed uselessly in the air. Something must have hit him in the head…something uncomfortably large. Either that, or just sheer panic had stopped him from transforming into a bird and getting out of harms way. He knew that his powers weren't exactly mastered yet, and the smallest fright would send him into a cold sweat and confusion.

Now his frail, thin body moved without his consent. He no longer felt the longing need to hold on to something, to scream, or to move out of the way. He merely clung to the air as a flea clings to an animal—only on the basis of need and dependence. The world around him stopped. The falling pieces of brick and metal became his spirit. He left his body.

But it wasn't enough to avoid pain. Almost instantly—after the dreamy, slow feeling was there for seconds—Garfield landed _smack_ into something cold and metallic.

And the noises of the falling pieces and the dreamy haze wore off, and he heard yelling and cursing and smelled the stench of sweat.

---xXx---xXx---xXx---

Raven awoke (if one could call it awaking) to an awful blast that sounded close enough to skin her alive. Her eyes popped open and her body froze, staring at the thin line of smoke that danced and wiggled on the charred ground in front of her. She jumped to her feet to face Starfire, confusion and fatigue controlling her.

"What are you doing?" Raven almost whispered.

"Agh!" Starfire's fists let another series of sparks escape as Raven tried to dodge them. Didn't she have enough trouble already—with Garfield's sudden disappearance (death?) and Robin and Victor's bickering all the time. She tried to focus on Starfire's face. It seemed cold—hard, uncertain. She wasn't herself. There was something wrong.

"Starfire, stop. Stop…" It was difficult to let loose of a whole sentence. The starbolts wouldn't stop coming.

Until finally Raven decided that she had to do something, maybe put Starfire in a short coma, just long enough to get her and the others out of this freakish building and somewhere safe.

She levitated about three feet above the ground as an orb of black energy surrounded one of the many bricks that had remained in their useless positions. Wincing, she let it fly full force in Starfire's face. To her surprise, she dodged it.

_OK, _thought Raven, _so she can fight. That might become a bit of a problem…_

The starbolts kept coming. Where were the others? Raven tried another brick.

Smack! Right into the wall behind Starfire. _Shit._

Up until now, the only thing Raven could do was dodge…dodge and hope that maybe someone would show up. A starbolt flared right past Raven's left ear. Raven dodged uselessly.

Everything seemed to blur into smog: Starfire, the embers of green energy, the bricks, the feeling of having murdered Garfield. Until suddenly something red and flat popped out of where the staircase had been. _Garfield?_

But it wasn't Garfield, it was Robin. Robin, with some sort of mask over his green eyes. The red, flat disc exploded in a brilliant burst of dust and fumes. Raven covered her nose. When the smoke dispersed, Starfire was gone.

She hadn't noticed it while she was fighting, but Raven now realized that she had stopped levitating. She was now on the floor, almost sitting but not quite, still covering her nose from the blast. She felt a hand at her shoulder and looked up to find Robin. She allowed him to help her.

She faced him queerly.

"Halloween already?" She asked numbly, feeling the warm space above her left ear. "What's with the mask?"

Robin grimaced and ignored the question. "Where's Garfield? And what was that explosion above the elevator?"

"Explosion?"

"Of bricks and metal and stuff, right over there?" Robin pointed behind his back with his thumb.

"There can't be an elevator down there."

"Why not?"

"There was a staircase there a few minutes ago, before that idio—" Raven stopped herself before letting her temper flare. "Before Garfield decided to test its strength and…fell…"

"So that explosion wasn't Starfire…or you?"

Raven shook her head.

Robin's mask suddenly grew wide. "So Garfield _fell_ with that stuff? Is he OK?"

Raven's eyes rolled upward sarcastically, but she could still feel a pang of guilt. "I…I don't really know…"

"Victor's down there…" Robin said, almost in the same tone. "Man…"

Suddenly Raven's mind flushed with lustrous pictures of Garfield and Victor's bodies being mashed under the weight of the bricks and metal. Other pictures rose up too, one of two people on a tight rope in the high tent of a circus…falling…

Was she reading Robin's mind? She was. And it wasn't pleasant.

"They'll be fine," Raven calmed, placing a pale hand on Robin's shoulder. She felt him shivering. It was odd for her to be this pacifying, but she had a feeling that Victor and Garfield were going to be fine. "They'll be fine," she repeated. "We're in this together, remember?"

Robin looked up, grinning just enough to cover worry. "Yeah," he stated. "They'll be fine." But he knew that nothing was promised this far into the game.

---xXx---xXx---xXx---

Victor stood his ground, as hard as it was for him to do. The falling pieces of metal and brick bombarded his metallic body. He could feel his back breaking, his body aching, his face steaming with sweat. Had Robin done this to him?

He looked down at Garfield, who had shriveled up below Victor's hunched body. Victor didn't blame him. Garfield had no chance to face these flying objects.

The debris finally stopped falling. Around Victor was a surrounding mountain of dust and metal bars. It was enough to cover him, enough to drown him, but at least it had stopped.

He pulled Garfield from below him and threw him upward towards the light. His body was weak and light. Victor visualized Garfield's death. _Of course,_ Victor thought dumbly. _That crazy human cyborg from high school killed some puny kid. Way to go, Mr. Stone._ It would give everyone a chance to mock him and avoid him again. Victor held back raw emotion.

After Garfield's body was up, Victor tried to pull his own weight. It was hard, extremely hard. The difficulty was beyond demanding. But he managed to do it. Now he was only feet away from where the ceiling of the elevator had once been.

He looked at the green human. Garfield was covered in dust. He was small, cold…his face was set in what seemed to be a permanent contortion. _Human cyborg kills innocent green thing,_ Victor thought dumbly. It would give everyone who hated him a chance to mock him once again. He held back emotion.

He shook Garfield, he talked to Garfield, he promised Garfield wonderful things. Nothing would work. He knew Garfield was alive, his pulse had proved it. But why wasn't he awaking?

But then a brilliant idea popped into Victor's head. He set Garfield up straight and pulled his chin close to Garfield's ear. He breathed in deeply, cleared his throat and then…

Then he burped. A loud, annoying, disgusting, nasty, smelly, vulgar, rude, improper, gross, get-out-of-my-dinner-party burp.

And Garfield awoke.

His eyes flew open and he laughed wildly. "Haha! Dude, that was…awesome!" Garfield grinned form ear to ear as Victor sighed in relief. He wasn't dead. They were both still alive, and now…with Garfield here, they could catch up to Robin and save Star.

"We have to get out of here," Victor said quickly. "What's the biggest flying thing you can do?"

"Um…I can't really do what you would call 'big' all that well…"

Victor narrowed his eyes. "Either you do 'big' or this elevator is going to slam down with all this weight on it."

"This is an elevator?" Garfield asked, trying to avoid the question. "But…that's impossible…"

"Man, quit trying to avoid the question. A dinosaur! Do some sort of flying dinosaur."

"A pterodactyl?"

"…Sure. Do one of those. Point is, you have to take us up…both of us. Far enough so we can catch up with Robin."

"And Raven," Garfield chimed merrily.

Victor blinked in confusion. "Whatever. Both of them. Just hurry."

"Right."

Garfield concentrated. _Big…big…big…big…_ Somehow he couldn't envision it. It was difficult. It was tricky. It was complicated. But if he didn't, they would die. For sure this time. _No more chances._

He focused his anger, his frustration, his hatred…_BIG!_ When he opened his eyes, he noticed that his body had stretched the confinement of the elevator, and that Victor was about 10 feet below him.

Without thinking, he began to fly; making sure that Victor was secured in one claw. Flying was hard in such a limited space, but he could do it. He had to, because minutes after he transformed, the elevator squeaked and then began to fall downward.

He moved up toward the light and landed when he saw the base of where he had just been. He set Victor down first, and then transformed back to normal; almost immediately noticing the change.

---xXx---xXx---xXx---

**Sorry for the delay guys. Finals are up, and that means studying. STUDY! And review, do that first, actually. Review, and then study. **

**A quick note: I won't be here for most of June, all of July, and most of August. This means that the end is near. Which means faster updates. Which means no more updates after June 7th, which means that the end is near (for those of you who missed it the first time). This story is coming to an end. (wipes tear) SO REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Go: The Real Story**

**Full Summary:** Find out what really happened the day the Titans met, the day they built the tower, and the day they became good friends. This is the story of their bumpy steps to a new life together, the relationships made, the secrets shared, and the comfort that they gained from each other's hearts.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans nor the Episode "Go!" **

**Author's Note:** Well then…this is the last chapter…

Please, please, please, please, please don't forget to review. I know I have like a million other things to study for and finals to catch up with, but I really wanted to finish it for you guys before I wouldn't be able to—so I really want to know if you liked it or not.

Kudos to my reviewers! I would like to name them all now: CrazyEmotions, the kid from Colorado, gladdecease, Sam (better known as Guardiangirl1), Sorrowbyrd, Acosta, K.C. Raven, Shadow929, DrkHunterX, Egglette, Teen Titans, daydreamer212, FrostFlower, Pen to Paper 257, Ocean Shadow, Zako Lord of Randomness, Pheely Phan (whom I would like to thank for descriptions of my writing), Silent Murderess, and The Resident Grass Stain.

Alright. It's been good, guys, it's been good. I leave you now with Chapter 15, which I hope you shall enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing.

And thank you, again, for reviews and commentaries. Until next time, this is Scorpiored112, signing off.

**Chapter 15: Teen Titans, Go!**

Garfield's head felt heavy, but other than that he felt quite fine. He inspected his hands and his arms. _Everything's normal,_ he said to himself. _…Wow._

But now he focused on what he saw—and he had to say that it was quite amazing. Through their hardships they had found themselves once again; a set of indestructible friends.

Raven's eyes were focused in his direction; they seemed misty…fogged. "You're OK," was all that he could gather from her barely audible voice and worry streaked face.

"Ha! Man, did you see Garfield?" Victor inquired of Robin. "Whoever took Starfire and made her into a zombie is gonna be sorry." Victor beamed in Garfield's direction.

"Of course they are," Garfield stated. "We can kick their butts any day!"

"We have nothing to be proud of just yet," Robin warned in monotone. "All we know is that this guy's a maniac. We have no idea what he's planning to do, what he already did do…" He paused. "As far as I can see, we're getting _our_ butts kicked."

"Psh…" Garfield waved Robin off with an ecstatic wrist. "We'll find them eventually, and then they'll get what's coming to them."

Suddenly something about them changed. The atmosphere and air became humid and saturated; the light from the bulb above them went black.

"So glad you think so," said an eerie voice from behind Robin. "Because I've been wanting to get you out of the way for some time."

They all spun around wildly. Time stood still. They didn't know what was happening, but they did know that the voice carried an ultimate, unknown evil and fanatical tremor. They faced a black and orange shadow of a tall, muscular man—wearing a familiar mask.

Robin stepped back as the others followed his silent steps. Time stood still. All they could do was stare flatly at the figure with hollow eyes. Garfield's rush of enthusiasm was shattered to pieces.

He struck—at Robin first—but must not have calculated his timing. Robin dodged brilliantly. Suddenly the attacker's fist glowed in a transparent black aura. He was sent flying into the opposite wall.

"Alright, Raven," Victor stated, hardly loud enough for real support.

"Bravo," stated the figure sarcastically. He stood up and patted the dust from his shoulders. "We'll see how well you all fight in _my_ element."

The floor below them all shook, and before they knew it they had fell right down to the basement. Gears, bricks, and dust were scattered about. The theme was carried throughout the room: darkness.

"How the hell are we supposed to fight him if he keeps hiding like this?" Garfield complained.

"His name is Slade," Robin said, remembering now the villain how had haunted Jump City many times before. He had never really faced him, but he had heard of him by many. Robin pushed off a jumble of broken wood and powder from on top of him. "His name is Slade, and he's not hiding."

"You've figured it out," the figure—Slade—said sarcastically. "Again, bravo. Perhaps I had underestimated you all before." He walked closer to them as they tried frantically to get up into a sturdy, upright position. Black auras covered the heavy pieces and flung them out of the way. They all stood tall and faced him.

"Yes, perhaps I did underestimate you"—he played with his fingernails casually—"and as you all know…there never really is room for mistakes."

His words echoed. They weren't just in any basement; they were in an arena. They now noticed that there were doors all around them, and that now they were all opening and giving birth to little, identical Slades. The friends stood their ground, but even bravery could not prevent their teeth from clattering.

"Your friend belongs to me, I am her new master. And I don't like it when little kids tinker with private property."

Robin had been taking this slowly, digesting it. But now he exploded, head on, without regard to the many little Slades that littered the room. "She doesn't belong to anyone!" Robin exploded, running into Slade with an open fist. Slade moved to the side and Robin landed on his face.

He got up quickly and rummaged around in his hoodie for another flat bomb. His hand encompassed it and he flung it furiously at Slade.

The explosion was loud and annoying, and as soon as the smoke cleared out, the little Slades attacked.

Robin looked up helplessly. He looked at his friends and his heart fluttered at the sight of their fear. "Don't be afraid!" He almost screamed. "Go!"

---xXx---xXx---xXx---

That had been their first battle together, almost a year ago.

They had managed to work together as a team and face many, many enemies. Victor was able to reverse the hypnosis that Starfire had been under, and they had returned to the streets of Jump City with bruises, bumps, scratches and cuts.

It was Raven's idea originally, but she didn't really notice it until after what she had said: "You know…we work really well together." And maybe everyone agreed, because after seeing that the team had taken out Slade's robot army, they decided to fund the friends a home anywhere they wanted, all with taxpayer money. On one condition: they were to keep the city safe.

And really—it was quite obvious—everyone also knew that they needed clothes…or costumes. And Robin always did want to try on tights. He bagged his jeans and hoodie and purchased many identical suites.

And Victor decided to stop hiding under his baggy, thug clothes and decided to show his pride in what he was. Or, as Garfield liked to say, "one hell of a Cyborg."

Garfield underwent some changes as well, requesting that the team refer to him as Beast Boy from now on, because _that name_ actually sounded "super hero-ish."

All they needed was a name, which they thought they would never decide on. Beast Boy wanted "The league of Extra Super Cool Kick-Butt Ninja Dudes". Starfire and Raven told him that it was never going to happen. Starfire suggested "The Magnificent Zognarfs of Tameran." The rest of the friends shrieked in disgust. Victor stated flatly that they were never going to decide, until Raven suggested "The Titans" because—as she said to persuade the guys—" In Greek mythology they were the strongest of all gods and goddesses." Garfield immediately agreed.

And after some tinkering, they decided on "Teen Titans" and told the city in all frankness that it was probably better if they could build a tower on the island on the Bay…in the shape of a giant "T". To their amazement, it was agreed.

But the city was extremely slow, until after about two nights of sleeping here and there, one person completed the tower and loaded it with amazing technology. The city was ticked, but they could still fund food and clothing and other necessities, and so that is what they decided.

They never found out whom that person was, but Victor always had a feeling that it had been his father, mainly because his room was designed to his every need, and the note that read "Enjoy." Yes, it was a blank theory, but he could dream.

It was also obvious that they had their roles they needed to play, and ever since that first battle, Robin had grown obsessively fascinated with the whereabouts of Slade. The team saw his determination and—as an unspoken axiom—named him leader.

And they began living together and saving the city, developing friendships and unreasonable crushes, and another branch of Titans all together: Titans East.

They grew and breathed as one, and it didn't matter any more that they were freaks of nature, unreasonably large, unreasonably short, exiled from their planet, or a child of the devil.

They were friends, they were the Teen Titans. And they knew, by some unknown, unbreakable force, that they always would be.


End file.
